Talk:Waterbreathing (Skyrim)
Anyone found an item "of Water Breathing"? What confirmation do we have that there's a high degree of likelihood that a water breathing helmet can be found in a skeleton outside darkwater pass? I can't find any explanation behind adding it nor can I find ANYTHING anywhere to corroborate it. Sounds like a hoax to me, but I'll TOFTT and test it myself. If I can't get one from there, though, I will be SUPER pissed and will ask that whomever posted it have their editing privileges revoked for making-up false rumors then posting them here. 05:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : Just tried it. Helmet of magicka. Not waterbreathing. I'll see if I can get something different on a respawn. Simply reloading apparently has no effect. 06:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: After repeated attempts, I have been unable to reproduce the results reported by OP with regard to the skeleton at Darkwater Pass. It appears to be a hoax, and worse yet it appears to have originated right here by a registered user. This is deeply troubling. That user needs to weigh-in and explain his/her source so it can be verified. In the meantime, could any of you see if you're able to verify this claim? Though "high probability" is subjective, I'd say at very least we should be able to get it 30% of the time. I've tried numerous times and haven't been able to get it there even once, so for me it's still 0% lol. In other words, NOT a "high probability". ::: OP, please explain yourself. Was this some juvenile prank or did you just find the helmet there once by chance and decide to "embellish" with the "high probability" crap? 03:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) My character is level 60, 200 hours in, over 7000 barters. Never found any of these. Getting desperate and thinking of getting one via the console :( DanTheHitman (talk) 23:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :While I do not remember where I found it, I once had a dwarven helmet of water breathing. I would have to poke around in some dwarven ruins again to see. GrandMoffVixen (talk) 23:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in almost the exact same boat. Level 56, ~188 hours. No sign of it. A real pity too. I went down the path of the thief. Missing out on reliving one of my favourite Rambo moments. Going to resort to console before its too late. LaughOrLament (talk) 02:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Finally, at level 75, Balimund in Riften had one for sale. It seems this is an extremely rare item, but it does show up eventually. I'm happy now :) DanTheHitman (talk) 16:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :The Volsung mask has Water Breathing, though it cannot be disenchanted. :Waterbreathing can be a random enchantment found on some loot. It always varies. Only amulets and helmets contain the spell. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I found an Necklace of Waterbreathing when I was Picking the Pocket of Harrald in Riften. Anybody wants to check out if it's a static item?Tom Egil Torgersen (talk) 15:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I checked today on my game, but no such luck. He had a ring of health, so I think he just carries a random enchanted piece of jewelry. :According to this list Lists: All Armor | Skyrim @ MMO-Game.EU - a Fansite there are several standard items in the game including Circlets, Necklaces, and various Helmets "of Waterbreathing". BigMill (talk) 23:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Finally came across one, at level 81 with 200 hours in. Found it while doing a Totems of Hircine quest at Bloodlet Throne in a chest at the end of the dungeon. Kraissant (talk) 02:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :After completing Unbound and siding with Ralof, Gerdur of Riverwood had an Amulet of Waterbreathing as one of the suplies you can take. Funnily enough, I got my mine early in the game whilst most of you got it late. FUS RO DAH (talk) 00:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :According to somewhere I read, anything, and I mean ANYTHING "of water breathing" is SUPER rare to find. You can get decked out on full daedric or glass armor, get all shouts in the game AND unlock them, and clear out most quests before finding one of those. Like, ugh. That's why I use this mod: http://skyrim.nexusmods.com/downloads/file.php?id=6418 :I just purchased a Dwarven Helmet of Waterbreathing from Adrianne Avenicci in Whiterun, which I'm sure was not in her inventory previously. I am Level 22 with 38 speech and 150 hrs play. Thanks for the advice to buy anything Waterbreathing related. GillyFlower (talk) 19:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I made a new character a couple of days ago, and got a amulet of waterbreathing off of Alvor as a gift right after I escaped helgen. But, of course, my stupid ass accidentally deleted the save file, I didn't care much for it at first but then I came here to look up how rare that item was, and now I'm royaly pissed off! F*ck... CountPimpula (talk) 09:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I did find one Glass Helm of Waterbreathing as random loot once though. I was low/mid level (around 20-30) and not even past 100hrs of gameplay 09:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Dawnguard and enchanted items location This page really needs to mention that has a scripted location for this enchantment. A circlet in the Inner Sanctum has it.SlainSeraph (talk) 16:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Dragonborn Items It should be mentioned that the Ebony Warrior's helmet has the Waterbreathing enchantment, making it yet another guaranteed item. There are a couple of downsides to this though: *''Dragonborn'' must installed. *The player must be at least level 80 to encounter the Ebony Warrior (click the above link for more) This means that the player will have to wait a while to encounter him, and can render the wait for this helmet completely obsolete should the player obtain a random helmet before reaching level 80. However, his helmet is the only waterbreathing helmet with guaranteed acquisition that is disenchantable in the DLC (and potentially Skyrim if Dawnguard is not installed), so it may become the first one to be possessed if the player has no luck in locating another helmet (Volsung notwithstanding). Gold-Hunting Orc (talk) 03:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) : An alternative for light armor wearers would be to get the Deathbrand helm- it cannot be disenchanted, but it is light stalhrim, which is pretty sturdy itself and therefore not a bad helmet choice. This does involve starting the quest Deathbrand (to get the quest marker for the location of the chest it's in); however, the quest can be started well before level 80, and the location is static (unlike the chance meeting with the Ebony Warrior). Gold-Hunting Orc (talk) 20:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Two more places to try. Aside from Cradlecrush Rock mentioned above, two more places you can try are Hamvir's Rest, a random enchanted helmet spawns behind the iron cage on the left. The other is the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon which you can enter at the end of the quest Pieces of the Past, there are two enchanted helmets in there so you may have better odds of getting one. I found a steel helmet of waterbreathing there. Just be sure to save before you enter so you can reload if you don't get it. Both of these can be obtained fairly early in the game. ReapTheChaos (talk) 08:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC)